Dexholders react to Gotta Slash 'Em All Parody
by Siamofelici
Summary: Like the title says, the PokeSpe Dexholders(and you know, N and Wally and such) react to the song spoof written by Disgraceful Duckling here on . Each region will have it's own chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. New story. This is literally my first Pokemon Special/Adventures fic! Even counting ones I've written on my phone!(Like the KHR story Sleep-Talking.) Unless you count parodies... so many parodies...

Anyways, the idea belongs to me, PokeSpe belongs to it's original makers(Kusaka Hidenori, MATO(...?), Satoshi Yamamoto), the song/fic belongs to Disgraceful Duckling, and Wally belongs to me. I mean PokeSpe.

This chapter is the Kanto Dexholders' reaction to Disgraceful Ducklings parody "Gotta Slash 'em All"(not for people who don't like death especially in Pokemon) and the story was used with permission. The next chapter will be Johto characters, and onward from that. ;)!

Also, to Disgraceful Duckling, I loved your parody and didn't take it anywhere as seriously as some characters did. ^_^

Finally... Time for the story.

* * *

><p>Why.<p>

He was just minding his own buisness. Feeding Saur. Petting Pika. Fighting and such.

His peace-and-training was interrupted when he heard a crash from the cabin. The four Kanto Dexholders decided to take a senior's only vacation together in the woods a few miles away from the Pokemon League.

Red ran into the cabin and found Blue standing over the computer chair, typing something in, and Green was on the floor with said chair on top of him.

"If you had moved," Blue said,"LIKE I SAID, then I wouldn't have had to push you." She smiled innocently.

He sweatdropped and considered sneaking out until she noticed him in the doorway. "Come read this with us!" She called him over. "I found out about this last night, and I've wanted to show it to you all day!" She finished typing in the address-which got perfectly right, including slashes, numbers, and percent signs- and giggled evily to herself. He thought about last nighh, when she tried to wake him up at 3 am.

_Yeah, held yourself for a real long time, didn't ya?_ he thought.

The screen came up and the three saw the word 'FanFiction| unleash your imagination' pop up in the corner.

"What about Yellow?" Red asked. She wasn't in the room and he didn't remember where she said she was going.

She kept clicking and typing. "Oh, I... Don't think she'll like this much." He stared at her for a moment. It was odd to hear her wanting to keep her friend from seeing it, especially-... Wait, what was she going to-

"Done!~" She moved out of the way, letting all three look at it. He just skimmed past the bolded words, and went on to the rest of it. He thought it said 'best' and was mispelled as 'beat' but...

He gasped and put a hand over his mouth, his face fitting his name exceptionally. This... This was talking about killing their Pokemon! He managaed a glance at the other two by his sides; Blue looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter(until she got to the third paragraph, then she fell to her knees laughing so hard she cried), and Green just stared silently at the screen like the 'spoof' was nothing(Although his face turned slightly red at it as well).

Pika jumped into his trainer's lapped and tried to see what everyone was looking at, but he covered the Pikachu's eyes, _just in case_ he could read it.

After the screen had gone all the way to the bottom, he got up and, without a word, left the room. He stayed in his room all the rest of that day hugging his team.

Green stared at the screen a moment longer. "Can I have the computer back now for my studies?" He sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun," she pouted, but walking away, mentally plotting out another way to get the others to react.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

* * *

><p>Yellow was tired after her walk and excercise with her team in the forest. The whole day they played, 'trained', jogged, and did some other stuff including yoga andnow they were all pretty exhausted. She let her Pokemon go back into her room and sleep in the extra big bed(the others knew she prefered her Pokemon to sleep with her)while she attemoted to cool down and see if the computer would have any interesting places to go around here for the rest of the week. She spotted Green on the couch in the big main room, reading or something.<p>

"Is my page still up on the computer?" She asked. He seemed to pause and think for a moment.

"No," he asnwered. "It crashed and had to be restarted. But you can try the history bar." He went back to his book/whatever.

The blonde hopped into the computer chair and, after a few childish spins, tried to retrieve her web page. When she got on the history, she saw her page, but before she could click it, a blue and white tile next to the words 'Gotta ' caught her eye. She decided it would be worth checking out.

But Yellow soon regreted it because, like Red, she skipped over the Author's Note warning and began to read. She got a fourth of the way down before she ran off covering her mouth and a couple tears in her eyes. Needless to say, she didn't come out of her room at all the next day.

Green looked up as she ran off and turned around to see the vulgar spoof on the screen once more. He sighed and shut it down again, and tried to forget any of that annoyingly-now-stuck-in-his-head song from that day.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey yeah... sorry...? Well, I've written another chapter obviously. So. Here ya go.

* * *

><p>Johto- New Bark<p>

Three eleven year olds stood in a famous lab to watch for the night. One was a girl wearing lab coat, deep in thought scribblin on a page next to an overheating laptop. One a baggy-eyed red head, snoring with his head n a table. The other was Gold pulling Silver's hair into a ponytail.

"Cooome oooon," he whined when he was done. "I'm soooo boored... When can I get on the computer?"

Kris sighed for the hundredth time that night. "Tomorrow. I'M WORKING."

Gold smashed his face into the table, waking Silver up.

"Nyah!" Silver gasped. "What the-!?" He saw his new hairstyle and began to strangle the breeder.

"HELP! HE'S GOT ME!" They wrestled for a few minutes before Kris stood up. Neither one noticed her reaching for a squirt bottle full of water and...

"Gak! Super serious gal!"

"Oi!"

"You two. DOWN." She was sick of this already. It was midnight and they still had until 7 am for Professor Elm to return from his vacation, and this was the fourth time they'd attacked each other.

The rivals moved to opposite ends of the table with Gold staring at the floor angilry and Silver pulled the hair tie out of his hair. Kris sat back down at the laptop.

'Let's see...' she thought. 'If Burmy have three different type cloaks then...' She pulled a tablet out of a bag on the floor and swipped through it, when she noticed a message symbol on the notifications. She pulled her email account up on the laptop and clicked the inbox. A message titled 'Have the boys read this too' with a squiggleydoo and Blue's name sat unread.

If Senior Blue sent it, it can't be all bad, right?

...

"Boys, come see this," she said, clicking the link. Gold instantly was right beside her. The other side remained empty. "...Blue sent it." A huff and two seconds later, Silver flopped his head onto the desk.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"I'm not sure... Senior Blue sent it and said to read it..."

The unbelievably slow laptop finally loaded and brought them to a Fanfiction site.

Kris and Gold immediately threw a hand over their mouths, although Gold was just trying to laugh. Silver blinked. "What the heck is this."

"This is..." Kris had no idea.

Finally, Gold fell over, making no sound clapping like a retarded seal(no offense to mentally retarded people, seals, or retarded seals...). Both Johto Dexholders stared at him until he got back up, only for him to reread it and smash his face into the table laughing again.

"Geez..."

"..."


End file.
